fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
The Future
As of February 16, 2011, The Future zone of the game has been removed. Description The Future was, as indicated, an apocalyptic time period in the near future when Fuse has nearly conquered the world. Planet Fusion is closer to earth than it was in the Past (proven by the "Back to the Future" glitch), and most areas found in the past are destroyed, after having been flooded by a sea of Fusion Matter. Certain areas of the Suburbs, connected by fragile wooden bridges between island-like areas, which are all that are left of the FusionFall universe. In the Future, the main hub is Peach Creek Commons, which has become the base of the resistance against Fuse, and also where most special events were held. Most of the transportation system was also destroyed, with the Slider system remaining only in pieces in Genius Grove, and only two S.C.A.M.P.E.Rs and four Monkey Skyway Agents. There are also only three infected zones and three Fusion Lairs (without counting the ones in the tutorial in Tech Square), spread across eight areas. The Candy Cove infected zone, along with half of Candy Cove itself, has been destroyed, and the KND Training Area in Sector V is the only zone not found in the past. Order of lands falling 1. Lower Catacombs 2. Upper Catacombs 3. Orchid Bay 4. Bravo Beach 5. Area 51.5 6. Nowhere 7. Monkey Foothills 8. Monkey Mountains 9. Marquee Row 10. Morbucks Towers more to be added later Areas *Sector V *Pokey Oaks North *Pokey Oaks South *Genius Grove *Peach Creek Commons *Candy Cove *Peach Creek Estates *Goat's Junk Yard *Tech Square — Tutorial only, destroyed by Fuse *Islands — Small islands visible beyond main area, likely just remains of the Past NPC's Main NPC's *Buttercup *Computress *Eddy *Eduardo *Mandark *Numbuh Five *Numbuh Two *Samurai Jack *Vilgax *Tails the Fox *Sonic the hedgehog *Spider man *Masamune Kadoya *Ben tennyson's aliens (Placed around the world by Dexter) *Delta squad member 62 *Kid Goten *Kid Goku *Delta Squad member 38 In Other Forms *Ben Tennyson — Perished in Tech Square *Blossom — Perished in Tech Square *Bobo Haha — Chasing Rex in Pokey Oaks *Bubbles — Perished in Tech Square *Coco — Not seen, but Eggs still exist *Dee Dee — Mentioned to be inside the house by a Dexbot *Dexter — Seen in tutorial, states he is “fine”, thought at first to have perished in Tech Square *Grim — Not seen, Resurrect ‘Ems still exist, and he is immortal *Jake — Jump Pad in Hero Square *Knish Krinkle — Rentable vehicle *Kimchi — Rentable vehicle *Larry 3000 — Head found in Goat’s Junk Yard infected zone *Numbuh One — Perished in Tech Square *Rex — Motorcycle driving through Pokey Oaks *Agent Six — Perished in an unknown location, reason why Rex is driving through Pokey Oaks *Gwen — Perished in an unknown location *Aku — Unknown location *Artemis — Easter Egg Stating:Farewell Artemis *Silver the hedgehog (Appears in the secret mission in The future 50 years from That Future) *Delta squad Member 07 (Perished in Tech Square) *Delta squad Member 38 (Thought to have perished in Tech Square, but re-appeared 3 weeks later. He prefers not to speak on what happened.) *Agent K9 (In house with Dee Dee, mentioned by Rex) Special Event NPC's *Agent K9 (Cats & Dogs event) *Alan (Birthday Bash) *Albedo (Birthday Bash) *Argost (Birthday Bash, Thanksgiving) *Ben Tennyson (Birthday Bash as Echo Echo & Alien X) *Candy Wife (Birthday Bash) *Chowder (Birthday Bash) *Chupacabra (Birthday Bash) *Doc Saturday (Birthday Bash) *Dracula (Halloween) *Drew Saturday (Birthday Bash) *Fiskerton (Birthday Bash) *Flapjack (Birthday Bash) *Fred Fredburger (Birthday Bash) *Hunson Abadeer (Nightoween) *Jeff (Birthday Bash) *Johnny Bravo (Birthday Bash) *Major Glory (Birthday Bash) *Megawhatt (Birthday Bash) *The Puckerberry Overlord (Birthday Bash) *Shnitzel (Birthday Bash) *Ship (Birthday Bash) *TOM (Birthday Bash) *Zak Saturday (Birthday Bash) *Zon (Birthday Bash) Trivia *Even though The Future has been deleted from the game, during the loading process, if one has a good eye, you can see that the game still loads some of the Future maps. *When you were in the Future, you could see (if you had a good eye) the future map of Tech Square. *In the Secret mission, while the player goes back to the past, something messes up that lands the player 50 years more into The Future. You recieve nano missions from Blaze the cat and Silver the hedgehog, before you all return to the Past to stop Lord fuse. *''In the 50 years later Future, Silver tells that Lord Fuse was long ago killed before he was born by Dark Gaia, ruler of earth and countless other worlds. It is unknown how Silver obtained this information.'' *''Dark Gaia and Solaris (From Sonic The Hedgehog) rule the world in the 50 years later Future, as they easily destroyed Lord Fuse.'' Sources: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Future&action=edit Thetexassooner1's brain Category:Locations Category:Canon Locations Category:A to Z Category:Main Areas Category:The Future